


They Say Ignorance Is Bliss (But That's a Lie)

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awesome Leia Organa, Break Up, Dog Chewbacca, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Lando overhears a conversation between Luke and Leia. When he later confronts Luke about it, his suspicions are conformed or so he thinks.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 32





	They Say Ignorance Is Bliss (But That's a Lie)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "I'm going to give me everything I want."  
> So, yeah I wrote a very self indulgent AU that probably belongs in 2012, but who cares?

Lando was in an exceptionally good mood when he stepped inside of the penthouse where both he and his fiancé currently resided. He had planned a romantic dinner for tonight and had decided head home early to make some preparations. They had been engaged for a week now and had entered something that Leia had decided to call: "Their second honeymoon fase".

Everything was bliss. It seemed like they now enjoyed each other's company more than ever. Plus, the sex had gone from fantastic to incredible, which Luke had expressed, he didn't even think had been possible.

Lando had expected the apartment to be quiet. After all, it was only 4pm and Luke was supposed to be working till 5:30. So imagine Lando's surprise when he heard Luke's hushed voice coming from their shared bedroom. Lando made his way over to the closed bedroom door to greet him, but stopped.

"I just don't know what to do, Leia." Luke sounded considerably panicked.

Lando was about to knock on the bedroom door to comfort Luke about whatever had made him so upset, but he stopped when he heard Luke say:

"It was an accident."

Lando froze and he felt his heart stop. Immediately a thousand different thoughts ran through his mind. Everyone of them being more horrific than the one before. 

"No." He whispered. Luke hadn't? Had he?

"I don't know what he will do," Lando heard Luke choke back a sob, "I don't want to lose him, but now with this. I'm afraid I messed it all up."

Lando had heard enough. He dropped his hand, which had still been ready to knock on the door just seconds ago, and instead pulled out his phone.

 **Me:** meet me at Chalmun's?

 **Han:** c u soon

* * *

"Luke cheated." Lando told Han, who choked on his drink. Lando patted the back of his friend to help to whiskey get of his windpipe.

"What?" Han asked once he had finished coughing.

"Luke cheated." Lando repeated in the same toneless voice. Han looked at his best friend in disbelieve.

"No way." Han uttered, "The kid's too soft."

"I heard him admit it to Leia over the phone." Lando sighed, "I couldn't believe it either, but...."

He trailed off and stared into his drink. Han slapped his back.

"I'm sorry, buddy."

Lando felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and took it out. The screen showed a picture of him and Luke in Disneyland. Cinderella's castle in the background. Luke was calling him. Lando declined the call. Almost immediately a text message appeared on the screen.

 **Luke:** where r u?

Lando left the message on read and before he could lock the phone again another message appeared on the screen.

 **Luke:** y aren't u answering ur phone?

Lando ignored it again.

 **Luke:** r u ok?

 **Luke:** please, text me if you're ok.

 **Me:** I'm okay.

* * *

It was well past midnight when Lando returned from his night out with Han, but the lights in the penthouse were still on, telling him Luke was still up. Lando had hoped that he would have been asleep, it would have made everything so much easier.

The bedroom door opened and Luke appeared. He was dressed for bed, with an oversized shirt that had once belonged to Lando, but Luke had claimed for himself early into their relationship and boxer shorts that barely peeked out from under the long shirt. Luke's face was lined with worry. 

"Lando." He breathed softly and made his way to the other man. Luke flung his arms around the slightly taller man's neck and buried his head into his shoulder.

"Thank god, you're home."

Usually Lando would wrap his arms around Luke's waist, press a kiss to his cheek and whisper a "Hey baby", but this was no usual situation. Lando stubbornly refused to hug Luke back. Luke noticed this change almost immediately. He slightly unwrapped his arms, so he could look Lando into the eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Why are you so late?"

Lando undid Luke's arms around his neck and coldly passed him to the bedroom. Luke followed him, confused. Lando ignored Luke's lingering presence and opened the closet to get a bag out. Next he opened one of drawers that held his clothes.

"I only came here to get my pajama's and toothbrush."

Lando took one of his pajama's out of the drawer, ignoring the pain in his heart.

"I'm going to stay at Han's for a while, give you some space and some time to pack."

"W-w-what?" Luke stuttered, "What's going?"

Lando turned around and faced Luke, who had his arms protectively wrapped around his stomach. Confusion was apparent on his face. Lando sighed, he had hoped to avoid this situation.

"I heard you this afternoon."

Luke froze and that basically confirmed the situation for Lando.

"Lando, I'm so sorry." Luke whispered. Lando felt like crying, but he tried to hold strong. He wouldn't cry in front of Luke, wouldn't see him how much he was hurting.

"I loved you, Luke." Lando's voice was shaking, "We were happy, we were going to get married."

Luke's lip was wobbling. Lando sighed.

"I can't stay here. Hell, I can't even look at you without feeling sick."

Tears were now coming out of Luke's eyes and Lando had to look away. Otherwise he would start to cry as well. Lando was ready to pass Luke, who was still standing in the doorframe and walk out of the apartment, but Luke grabbed his arm and Lando was forced to look his now ex-fiancé in the eyes.

"I didn't mean to." He cried, "Lando, please."

Tears finally filled Lando's eyes. He pulled his arm loose from Luke's grip and turned around. The messenger bag hit his legs, reminding him of the contents of the bag. He opened the front door. Contemplated looking back, but decided against it.

"Don't call me." He said smothered.

He slammed the door shut behind him and finally broke down.

* * *

Lando had been staying at Han's place for the last week. The first three days Lando had pretended like everything was fine, but when Luke had shoved an envelope with his engagement ring under the door, Lando had broken down completely. He had become a shadow of his former self.

Normally Lando was always pretty well-groomed. His hair and moustache would be well-kept, his clothing clean and of good quality and he would exercise regularly to keep his body lean. But now Lando would sit on the couch and watch bad movies, plus Han was pretty sure Lando hadn't showered the whole time he had been at his place. Han would never admit it at loud, but it really hurt to his friend this way. 

Han was meeting Leia for dinner, normally this was something he would look forward to, but now he was stalling. He knew Leia knew of Luke and Lando's _situation,_ but he also knew she would take Luke's side. He was her brother after all. But it still left a sour taste in his mouth.

On top of that, Han had been avoiding the Skywalker twins as much as he could, but now he had been cornered. Leia had planned this date weeks ago and she wasn't the one to cross when it came to cancelling plans.

The date so far had been awkward, both carefully avoiding the subject that was Lando and Luke's messy breakup, until Leia hadn't been able to contain it any longer.

"How's Lando?" She inquired casually, not looking up from her salad. Han crossed his arms.

"Could be better." He cleared his throat, "How is Luke?"

Leia returned his look with an equally cold stare and replied:

"Awful."

That answer surprised Han. After all, Luke was the one who had cheated, Luke was the one who had broken their relationship, not Lando.

"Why?" He asked bluntly, "I'm sure he didn't feel that awful before Lando found out about it."

Leia snorted and shot back: "For your information, as soon as Luke knew he was hysterical."

Han knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

'As soon as Luke knew?' he thought. Leia's icy expression broke as she sighed.

"I don't want to fight." She said, surprisingly soft, "It's bad enough everything that's going on."

Han relaxed his arms and let them slump to his side.

"You're right." He replied in an equally soft voice. There was a moment of comfortable silence between them, then Leia's phone started ringing. She looked at the screen and shot an apologetic look towards Han before she accepted the call.

As soon as Leia swiped accept, hysterical crying could be heard from the phone.

"Luke?" She asked, she pressed her fingers to her other ear to block other noises.

"Luke, calm down. I can't hear a word you are saying."

Han bit the inside of his cheek. The crying seemed to quiet down a bit and Leia nodded at whatever Luke was saying and then her eyes went wide.

"Luke, listen." She said sternly, "Calm down and go to the emergency room. I will meet you there."

Han's eyes widened. Emergency room?

Leia scrapped her chair backwards and collected the coat that was draped over it. She pressed a kiss to Han's cheek as she put on her coat.

"I have to go. I will call you."

And before Han could say anything else she was out of the door.

* * *

"You're back early." Lando remarked from his position on the couch. Han walked into the kitchen to grab a beer. He sure needed it after what just happened. 

"Leia had to take Luke to the emergency room." Han yelled back into the living room before he could stop himself.

"Why?" Lando tried to sound casual, but failed miserably. Han walked back to the couch and handed Lando a cold brew.

"I don't know." Han admitted, "She was gone before I could ask."

Lando tried to look uninterested, but Han wasn't fooled.

"Look buddy, if you want to know what's wrong just call him."

"No."

Han sighed.

"Why don't you take Chewie out for a walk?" He offered. The big hairy dog in the corner raised its head on the mention of its name.

"You could both use the fresh air." Han almost pleaded, desperate for his friend to get up. As if to support Han's argument, Chewie slowly walked over the couch and placed his head on Lando's lap, drooling over his pants. Lando ruffled the dog's furry head and sighed.

"Fine."

Han couldn't help but let out a loud groan as the front door slammed shut. Suddenly a phone rang.

"Must be Leia." Han mumbled. He accepted the call

"Hey," Han smiled, "How's Luke?"

"He's fine." Leia sighed through the phone, "Just a bit of bleeding, nothing serious, _luckily_."

There was a slight pause on Leia's side before she said: "Sorry about earlier, but Luke's my _brother_ and he's the only family I have left."

The last bit came out defensively.

"And Lando is my _friend_." Han said in the same tone. Leia snorted and Han felt himself getting angry.

"Plus Luke cheated on _him,_ not the other way around."

There was a long uncomfortable silence and for a moment Han thought Leia had walked away in anger, but left the phone on as she sometimes would. But then she said:

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean 'What are you talking about?'?" Han bellowed into the phone.

"Luke didn't cheat on Lando, you nerf herder." Leia snapped.

"Lando heard the two of you on the phone!" He roared back.

"Luke's didn't cheat. He's pregnant!" She yelled. Han nearly dropped his phone and his jaw fell open.

"Then why-"

"He thinks Lando doesn't want to have children." Leia interrupted him straight away.

"And when Lando threw him out, that basically confirmed his believes." She continued.

"But Lando thinks Luke cheated on him." Han countered.

There was a brief silence and then they both said: "Fuck."

* * *

"I just don't see the point, Han." Lando complained. Han had to hold back a groan.

"Buddy no offence, but I'm pretty sure your butt print is now permanently part of my couch." He jabbed.

"That's not funny." Lando said, as slummed even further back onto the couch.

"I'm not laughing." Han shot back, annoyed at his friend's passive behavior.

"It's just lunch."

"Fine." Lando sighed and dragged himself of Han's couch.

"But you're buying."

Han snorted.

"If that's what it takes to get your ass off that seat, so be it."

* * *

Lando regretted letting Han talk him over, as soon as he spotted a familiar blond mop of hair in the crowd of the mall. He looked to his side, expecting to see Han, to look for some reassurance. But Han had conveniently disappeared.

"Han, you bastard." Lando hissed quietly, still franticly looking for his friend. When he turned around again he was faced with the once love of his life.

"Luke." Lando said breathlessly, looking in Luke's blue eyes for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Lando." Luke froze and wrapped his arms around his stomach, "What are you doing here?"

Lando tried to regain his composer by straightening his shoulders.

"Han and I are going for some lunch." He said as sure of himself as he could manage, "How about you?"

"Leia and I are out shopping." Luke answered in a similar tone.

"I see." Lando replied coldly, at least he tried to sound cold. He wasn't sure if actually succeeded. There was a brief awkward silence.

"I just want you to know," Luke mumbled, "That I respect your decision and that I won't ask for anything."

Lando just nodded and started to walk away, but something called him back. He turned around and marched back to where his ex-fiancé was standing.

"I want to know, no scratch that, I _deserve_ to know something." His voice was unsteady, but he prevailed, "Was he good?"

Luke tilted his head slightly, like he always did when he was confused about something. Lando felt anger flair up in at that gesture.

"Tell me he was at least better than me?" he inquired angrily, not caring over who could be watching them.

"I-I-I don't know-" Luke stammered, but Lando interrupted him.

"Was he worth it?" He grasped Luke's shoulders, "Was he worth throwing away our entire relationship?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke hissed, but he didn't push Lando away.

"The guy you cheated on me with? Was he good?" Lando paused between every word, making sure that Luke understood what he was saying. Luke's bottom lip wobbled, before he bit his lip and removed Lando's hands from his shoulders.

"You think I cheated on you?" He whispered. He sounded hurt.

"I heard you talk to Leia over the phone." Lando continued his accusation.

Luke placed his hand on Lando's cheek. For a moment he considered pulling away, but he didn't. He hated to admit it, but he missed Luke's gentle touch.

"I didn't cheat on you." Luke said softly, "I could never do that. I love you."

Now it was Lando's turn to be confused.

"Then what was?" He trailed off.

"I'm pregnant." Luke revealed, but he didn't dare look Lando into the eyes.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant and you said that you didn't want to have children. So, I thought-" Luke rambled.

"That I would throw you out? That I would break up with you?"

Luke nodded, his eyes focusing on Lando's collar. Lando brought his finger up to Luke's chin and made him look into his eyes.

"Luke, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but Lando beat him to it.

"And I know I said that I didn't want children, but I was young and stupid then and now having children with you, sounds absolutely amazing."

Luke's face broke out in a smile and he pressed his lips against Lando's. Lando wrapped his arms around Luke's waist, as Luke cupped his face with his hand. Lando resisted the temptation to deepen the kiss, reminding himself they were in public.

"Marry me, Luke Skywalker." He whispered in Luke's ear.

"I already told you I would, Lando Calrissian." Luke whispered back. Lando and Luke shared another loving kiss as Leia and Han watched from afar. They gave each other a knowing smile and toasted with their cups of caff. Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://bloodydemonwitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
